Toby Ziegler: Secret Service agent
by Doc House
Summary: When CJ gets a death threat, Toby's right there with her.


TITLE: Toby Ziegler: Secret Service agent. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. NOTES: This contains spoilers to the episode, Enemies Foreign and Domestic.  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Toby friendship.  
  
"Toby, I thought you were leaving?" Ginger asked, as she put her coat on.  
  
"I am," Toby gathered the rest of his things together. "Did CJ go back to her office?"  
  
"I think so," Ginger shrugged. "Did you see that guy she's with?"  
  
"What guy?" Toby glared. "The pretty one?"  
  
"I think he's cute," Ginger smiled.  
  
"Ginger, you work for me. Which means I'm the only one that you can call cute."  
  
"When did that rule start?" Ginger moaned.  
  
"Right now," Toby grinned at himself and shut his door. "You see Ginger. Inside, I'm an attractive man."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day," Ginger asked.  
  
"I have nothing to do," Toby shrugged and walked out. "Bye."  
  
"Crazy man," Ginger whispered to herself and she turned off all the lights in the Communications Bullpen and walked out.  
  
"Carol," Toby smiled as he saw her walking down the hall. Obviously leaving for the night.  
  
"Goodnight Toby," Carol said.  
  
"Is CJ in her office?"  
  
"Yes," Carol stopped and answered him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah," Carol lied. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Toby watched as Carol walked away. Toby made a mental note to talk with CJ about Carol before he left. He started walking towards CJ's office door and noticed a tall man standing in front of it. The door was closed and the lights were turned off.  
  
"Hello," Toby stopped in front of the man. "Why are you standing in the dark in front of CJ's office?" Toby asked.  
  
"The door's locked and Ms. Cregg had Carol shut the lights off," Simon answered, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Does she know she locked you out?"  
  
"Yes," Simon finally looked at Toby and smiled. "Is she always like this?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Toby grinned. "May I?" Toby pointed to the door.  
  
"Be my guest," Simon walked a few steps over to allow Toby to knock on the door.  
  
"Not now!" CJ screamed.  
  
"It's Toby," Toby said loud enough for CJ to hear him.  
  
"Oh," CJ said and opened the door a little, just to make sure it was him. "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks," Toby said, a little confused. He looked at Simon and shrugged.  
  
"Will we be leaving soon?" Simon asked.  
  
"Don't speak," CJ warned and shut the door. "How's it going?" Her frown quickly turned into a smile as she walked back to her desk.  
  
"What's going on?" Toby asked simply. "You left the Oval Office looking upset. And Ron went with you"  
  
"He needed to check on something. It was nothing," CJ waved it off.  
  
"You looked pretty upset," Toby mentioned. "And now you have a tall, good looking guy outside your door wearing a wire in his ear."  
  
"Never call him good looking," CJ glared. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I do worry about it," Toby said. "What's going on?"  
  
CJ looked up at her friend for nearly 20 years and saw the worried look in his eyes. She hated when he got this way. He knew her better then she knew herself.  
  
"I can't tell you," CJ said simply. Hoping Toby would leave it at that.  
  
"Claudia," Toby said in a long, warning voice. "What's going on?"  
  
"The President is taking this a little too seriously," CJ shrugged. "I got some e-mails from irate people who didn't like what I said Monday morning."  
  
"What kind of mail did you get that prompted the President to give you secret service protection?" Toby asked, getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Toby." CJ moaned. "One of the e-mails was a death threat."  
  
"What?" Toby jumped. "Who was it?"  
  
"They don't know, so they gave me Simon," CJ stood from her chair.  
  
"This is what we're going to do. You stay with me until this guy is found and killed. Because trust me, if they don't kill him, I will. And then we'll have you take a few weeks off, just to stay out of sight until this is finished. Then I'll."  
  
"Toby," CJ stopped him, grabbing his arm. "I'm not going to hide."  
  
"Oh, but yes you are," Toby warned. "You will stay with me."  
  
"I'm not staying with you," CJ couldn't help but smile. "But thanks for the offer."  
  
"Why not stay with me?"  
  
"Because I couldn't handle you running around all night at the tiniest little sound."  
  
"What are friends for?" Toby asked.  
  
"To be there for each other, and you've been there for me for over 20 years. Simon is qualified and will make sure nothing happens to me," CJ said.  
  
"So, what do I do?"  
  
"Do what you always do. Go on with business as usual and don't worry about me."  
  
"I worry," Toby rolled his eyes. "But fine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But if anything happens, I want to know about it."  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled, pushing him towards the door.  
  
"I'm serious. If I get my hands on this guy."  
  
"Goodnight," CJ smirked and pushed him out with Simon and shut the door.  
  
"Kicked you out too?" Simon asked.  
  
"Nothing happens to her," Toby looked directly into Simon's eyes. "You hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir," Simon nodded and sat in the chair next to CJ's door. Toby paced around for a little while, then sat in the chair that was next to Simon's.  
  
"What are you doing?" Simon asked.  
  
"I just hired myself as her second secret service agent," Toby said, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Okay," Simon couldn't help but smile.  
  
The two men sat there in silence as they waited for CJ to get done with her work. Every once in a while, Simon looked over and smiled at Toby. Who was looking straight ahead, ready to do anything to protect his best friend.  
  
The End 


End file.
